Storage systems may be used by multiple users, or departments of an organization or company. Storage resources may be allocated to teams, with a single administrator, or a small number of administrators responsible for the allocation and maintenance of the storage resources.
In a large organization, an administrator may be responsible for the maintenance of a large number of storage resources which may be allocated to a large number of different users. The administrator may be authorized to execute disruptive commands such as the erasure of data, the deletion of erase, the deletion of volumes, the allocation and the removal of allocation of storage resources. Such a system prevents the loss of data by errors on behalf of the user, but data loss can still occur as a result of an error on the part of the administrator.